


No Words Needed (In This Exchange Of Feelings)

by stardustchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Kinda fluff?, M/M, a day late but merry christmas everyone, marknomin if you squint real hard, sofia if you're reading this consider this my xmas gift for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle
Summary: Donghyuck just wants to spend a day christmas shopping with his boyfriend, and at the same time find the perfect present for him without him noticing.Title from "Joy" by Nct Dream





	No Words Needed (In This Exchange Of Feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this started as a drabble request I had since the end of november and never got around to write, but I was liking it so I decided to add another more or less 1k words and publish it on here. written in a handful of hours and kind of self-indulgent, I was just missing renhyuck tbh. enjoy! and happy holidays

Good side of going last minute christmas shopping with his boyfriend: Donghyuck would’ve had an excuse to finally spend a day with Renjun without any of their (busy for the day) friends there to interrupt them and make a date out of strolling around the mall with their hands intertwined and shopping bags at their elbows, sipping on some hot beverage to-go like the most clichè of cheesy christmas movies.

Bad side of going last minute christmas shopping with his boyfriend: Donghyuck had kept it “last minute” for everything, meaning he still had to buy Renjun’s gift too. And Renjun would’ve been there with him the whole day. Uh-oh.

 

Donghyuck felt himself being pulled towards the first shop by his hand that was holding Renjun’s and watched as his boyfriend stopped right outside of the entrance to finish up the last remainings of his chai latte, hollowing his cheeks cutely around the straw before discarding the paper cup in a bin right next to him. Donghyuck was glad he had managed to convince a clueless Renjun to make him live his clichè vision without even knowing it before they started shopping, because now he was ready (not) to face the increasing panic of trying to find the perfect gift without being noticed. _Fun._

The first hour was pretty successful, resulting in a shopping basket holding treasures such as a table basketball game and “super bubbly” bath melts for Chenle, a bag of fake weed and a Taemin album for Jisung and a glasses cleaning cloth with cute drawings and a book of gym exercises to do with your cats for Jeno. They didn’t even know a book like that existed, but figured it would’ve been fun to see Jeno doing pushups in the middle of the living room with Bongshik on his back, or bench-pressing Seol and Nal holding one of them in one hand.

“Hey Hyuck,” Renjun tapped him on the shoulder lightly and gestured with his head towards the mall corridor “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” Donghyuck pretended to nod absentmindedly, only waiting for Renjun’s back to disappear around the corner to scramble inside the shop next to the one he was in to buy Renjun’s gift.

It seemed to take _ages_ , time ticking by as slow as the sweat Donghyuck was sure was gonna start trickling down his forehead at any moment. After two endless minutes he was finally back in the shop they were in before, carefully hiding the small gift safely in his backpack.

He finished just before hearing a familiar voice behind him cheerfully ask “Whatch’ya doin’?” and he panicked, turning around to face Renjun while blindly grabbing the first thing his hand could reach and holding it up next to his face. “Oh! Just, just taking this for Mark!”

Renjun was silent for a moment, before... “A car deodorant that smells like ketchup?”

 _WHAT_  

Donghyuck managed to unfreeze himself enough to look at the item and certify that yes, that’s definitely what it was. And he had just said he was gonna buy it for Mark, who  _despised_ ketchup. Great. He was an idiot.

“Y-yes. He’s gonna hate it.” He stuttered while trying to save himself, staring at a silent Renjun’s eyes and raised eyebrow and already accepting he was totally, shamefully screwed.

But the christmas spirit was apparently on his side, and _wow_ did Donghyuck love his boyfriend, because after a couple of seconds Renjun replied with a “You’re right. Let’s buy another five to hide in Jaemin’s room, he’s gonna get so pissed when he won’t even be able to kiss his boyfriends because Mark will smell it from miles away and will for sure keep him away from Jeno too.”

Donghyuck was speechless. “Are you sure you two are best friends?”

“Just as much as you and Mark.” Renjun smirked, and Donghyuck laughed. 

“Point taken.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

It was the evening and the whole group had already exchanged presents, both the serious and funny ones. It had been a tradition for the last couple of years to gather all together on the 26th to give each other gifts, since they were all usually busy with their families on christmas day but still wanted to spend time together to celebrate. And the prices in stores usually dropped a bit right after the 25th, hence why Donghyuck (and this year Renjun too) usually fell into the trap of buying everything just hours before the get-together.

The rest of their friends were in the living room, half of them on the couch and half on the carpet, munching on some popcorns and chips while choosing the movie for the night. But Renjun and Donghyuck had gone for a bit in Donghyuck's room to exchange _their_ presents for each other, wanting it to be a bit more private. 

Donghyuck felt the mattress dipping when Renjun climbed on the bed facing him, copying his position of sitting cross-legged and wiggling his feet (clad in quite cute coloured cartoon socks, Donghyuck noticed) a bit while fiddling with the small package in his hands. It was more or less the same size as the one Donghyuck was holding, and he felt relieved at that.

“Can I start, Hyuck?” Renjun's cheeks were red and his eyes were glistening because of the street light coming in from the window above the bed, and Donghyuck felt intoxicated.

“Of course.” He didn't know why he spoke in such a soft and breathy tone, but he mentally shrugged. It just felt right with the atmosphere that had started to build. 

Renjun thrusted the package in the other's lap, and Donghyuck started opening it quickly. He inhaled in surprise when he saw what it was, looking up at a still beautifully blushing Renjun before focusing back on the gift and lifting it up in between them.

It was a necklace, a delicate silver chain with a small pendant in the shape of mistletoe dangling from it, two green leaves and a bright red berry in the middle. It was a stunning colour under the streetlamp light, just as Renjun's blushing cheeks.

“Injun, I love it.”

 

“I just thought, you always try to give kisses to ours and your friends and can't manage to do it so many times, and maybe this was gonna be some sort of good luck thing? So that they would accept kisses? I don't know…” He was looking down and fiddling with his fingers again, and Donghyuck stopped him by placing his hand on Renjun's. 

“Injun. I love it,” he repeated, and after he got a warm smile from his boyfriend he added: “Now it's your turn, here.” while passing his still unopened present to Renjun.

The other opened the package and held up the gift just as Donghyuck had done before, looking at it closely. It was a metal bracelet, a more chunky chain around the wrist with a plack of smooth metal with an incision in the middle. Renjun read it aloud: “Lights up the world.”

“It's kind of supposed to be matching with my _Full Sun_ one,” Donghyuck started explaining, raising his left wrist and shaking it slightly, making the aforementioned bracelet jingle lightly. “You know, since that's kind of your motivational thing and they're both connected to light?” Renjun’s reply was unexpected.

 

“I want you to wear it.”

_What. Didn't Renjun like it? Of course he didn't, he wasn't as big on jewellery as Donghyuck was, he didn't even wear the matching bracelet he had gotten from Jaemin, his BEST FRIEND, why would he suddenly start wearing bracelets for Donghyuck, it didn't even-_

“Hyuck? I just, I want you to have something that reminds you of me. Of both of us.”

_Oh._

Donghyuck felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest, and held up the necklace in front of Renjun's face again. “Only if you keep this, though. I know that when you're stressed and bothered by something you don't really like physical contact, or don't always wanna talk about it. So whenever you wear this necklace I'll know that there is nothing wrong, and that I'm allowed to kiss you.”

A mischievous look passed through Renjun's eyes, and he made a big show of taking the necklace from Donghyuck's hands and wearing it on the spot, probably taking a couple of seconds too long with the clasp than what it would've been in a typical romance movie. But it didn’t matter.

He looked at his boyfriend when he finished, a cheeky glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

 

Donghyuck knew they were both aware of what Renjun's plan was, but he still managed to make Renjun let out a surprised squeak when he tackled him, kind of flipping him so that they were backhugging while laying on the bed.

He tightened his hold around Renjun's waist from behind, throwing one of his legs over the other's and kissing the back of Renjun's neck over and over like he always loved to do.

He could feel the necklace, cold metal under his lips and in sharp contrast against the burning skin of Renjun's nape, and smiled unconsciously to himself.

_Intoxicating._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think, and come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardustchenle)


End file.
